Birthday Joy Ride
by TvFan00
Summary: A Ty/Cece One-Shot. It's Ty's birthday and he has a new car. Ty takes Cece for a ride in hopes of impressing her. And from there everything just seems to fall into place, but will Ty get his perfect birthday? Majorly Cece/Ty with a hint of Rocky/Deuce.


"Did you know today's Ty's birthday?" Rocky says adjusting the radio as she and Cece sat outside their apartment.

"No. Really?" Cece responds excitedly. "So how old is he?"

"Sixteen," she responds as one of her favorite songs comes on the radio. "I love this song!" She jumps up and starts dancing in step with the beat. Cece soon joins in.

Then just as the second chorus starts playing the music is muffled by a loud sound from down the street. The sound gets closer fast and soon they can see the source. A bright red Mustang GT.

It then turns into the parking lot and up in front of the steps. "And that would be him now" Rocky says unimpressed. "Not that you couldn't have known. He's only been in and out of here all day showing it off..."

Cece sensed a hint of jealousy but shrugged it off, they were siblings after all. Cece on the other hand was impressed. "Didn't notice it till now" she jumps down to get a closer look as Deuce exits from the passenger side.

"Sweet ride huh?" Deuce says passing Cece on joining Rocky on the steps.

"Sweet? Double sweet!" Cece exclaims sitting down in the open seat.

Ty was as always, dressed to impress. Wearing a light blue shirt under what looked like a suit-jacket. He cuts the radio down a little as Cece inspects the car. "What do ya think?"

"This is awesome. How did you afford it, it must have cost a fortune!" She inquires.

"Saved up for three summers… And my mom paid the other half." He explains and cuts the engine back on. He revs the engine bringing a few hundred horsepower to life. "But I think it was worth it."

"At least it gets you out of my hair." Rocky complains as he rev's the engine muffling her radio once more. She had already grown tired of Ty's new car and opted to go inside. "I'll be inside when you get tired of that car too."

"You coming with?" asks Rocky, a smile now back on her face. She was outstretching her hand to Deuce.

"Of course" was his response and takes her hand. "Take your time." He jokes and waves bye to Ty and Cece.

"Oh come on." Rocky laughs and pulls him playfully towards the door. They then disappear into the building.

"She's a little pessimistic today isn't she?" comments Cece.

"Nah she's just mad I woke her up twice this morning with the car." He put his hand on the gear shifter. "So want to go for a spin?"

Cece hesitates looking back towards the door. She and Rocky had planned on painting nails and picking out outfits for the next day. But she really wanted to go with Ty. "Sure" she decides, "Deuce should keep Rocky occupied until we get back anyway."

"Yeah..." Ty responds but quickly pushes the thought of Deuce kissing his sister from his mind.

Cece closes her door and attaches the seat belt. Ty then pulls out of the parking lot and onto the main street. It was clear for the next couple of lights and they were all green.

Cece turns up the volume on the radio as Ty shifts from second to third, quickly gaining speed. He would never admit it but he was trying to impress Cece a little. And it seemed to work as Cece yelled over the music "This is awesome!"

"Thanks!" He yells back and takes a right onto a smaller street.

The street headed towards the edge of town. Nearing the end they turn off into a larger parking lot. Cars were scattered sporadically throughout, but being a Sunday afternoon it was no where's near full capacity.

He parks at one of the farther ends of the lot away from the majority of cars. Cutting the radio back down Ty asks "You having fun?"

Cece was ecstatic "Of course! I've never driven that fast before."

Her face shined with delight which brought a warm feeling in Ty's chest. His stare lingered for a moment trying to capture it in his mind.

"What?" Cece asks playfully, noticing Ty's lingering gaze. She gives him a wink.

'That's a good sign' he thinks and winks back. Now he realized Cece's gaze was lingering on him. His heart starts to race, what was this feeling he was having. Girls never made him nervous like this. 'But she isn't just any girl.'

The radio was but a low hum in the car by now. But as a slow love song started to play it seemed to complete the mood.

"I must be pretty lucky." He says finally breaking the silence.

"Why's that?" Cece responds twisting slightly in her seat so she could be facing him.

"Well I've gotten everything I wanted for my birthday." He explains. "My dream car, money from relatives, and to hang with friends."

"That definitely sounds like a good day to me" she responds as he turns in his seat to face her as well.

"But there is this one thing." He hints.

"What else could you want?" Cece wonders what could beat everything else he had already described.

"Oh nothing much... Just a kiss from a girl I've had a huge crush on." Ty's heart was now beating fast, and his right hand was shaking a little. 'Just calm down' he tries to tell himself, but is unable to.

"Oh." Was her response, she was taken aback. Not thinking it could be her she says "It's that Amy girl isn't it..."

"Nope. Amy doesn't have anything on the girl I'm thinking of." He responds and lays his hand near Cece's. "The girl I'm thinking of far surpasses Amy in beauty."

"Well who's the special girl then? You've gotta tell me, we're friends!" Cece was starting to get jealous. Without missing a beat she takes another guess, "I bet its Savannah."

"Eww no! Definitely not my type" he responds to the last suggestion. He clearly sees she wasn't going to guess it. She could really be a ditz sometimes. He didn't care however, that was a unique quality to him.

"I think you're misunderstanding me." Ty places his hand on hers.

Cece's eyes get really wide. 'He's holding my hand! Hope it isn't sweaty…' she thinks but forgets the thought almost immediately. Bringing her mind back to more pressing concerns, Ty Blue!

"I was talking about you."

And that was exactly what she wanted to hear! Cece's whole body began to tingle as she leans forward to give her silent response. And they kissed! The whole world seemed to go fuzzy, even the radio dimmed out of existence if only for a moment. Cece's whole world seemed to pause and their first special moment seemed to last forever.

Ty was delightfully surprised when Cece initiated the kiss. 'She does like me' he thought as he felt the joy of her soft luscious lips. Then as the kiss broke they just stared at each other in a pleasant silence.

"Wow Rocky is so going to kill me!" Cece says with an evil grin. "But I don't care." She may not have kissed too many boys in her time, but Ty was by far the best.

"I don't think Rocky has any room to talk" Ty responds now holding each of Cece's hands delicately in his own. "I mean she is dating my best friend. So why can't I date hers?"

Cece leans back a little in the seat. "Ohh so one kiss and we're dating now?" She was of course joking.

"Well I don't mean to imply..."

"I'm kidding silly; I would love to date you." She leans back towards him. "Seal it with a kiss?"

"This truly is the best day ever." Ty says delighted then leans in for another kiss. One lasting a little longer and more passionate than the last.

The two then talk about their new relationship and share a few more kisses over the next hour. Eventually Cece gets a text from Rocky; "where R u?" it read.

"I guess it's time to face the music." She says showing Ty the phone. He just laughs and starts the car. "Happy birthday" she says giving him another quick kiss before he puts the car in drive. They then head towards home.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this Cece/Ty one-shot. They are one of my two favorite couples. I threw in a hint of Rocky/Deuce especially for the fans of that pair, like myself (they're my other favorite couple). This story though was an idea I got the other day and couldn't stop thinking about it. So I just had to write it and share with you guys.**

**If you all like this I might start doing more one-shot type stuff, along with my normal stories of course. So yeah, please leave feedback :D.**


End file.
